


Onsdag, 14. 02. 2018, 6:33

by daloushar



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daloushar/pseuds/daloushar





	Onsdag, 14. 02. 2018, 6:33

Als Isaks Wecker klingelt, ist er noch genauso müde, als hätte er keine einzige Minute der letzten Nacht schlafend verbracht. Das war nicht mal besonders übertrieben, denn mehr als drei Stunden werden es kaum gewesen sein. Das zählt ja wohl dann als nichts. In weniger als zwei Monaten stand das Abitur an und die Lehrer schienen den Arbeitsaufwand für ihre Kurse jede Woche zu vergrößern. Daher hatte er, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, die angesammelten Hausaufgaben, Aufsätze und anderen lästigen Papierkram zu erledigen.

Wie gerädert und nicht dazu bereit, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, liegt Isak unter Decken vergraben im Bett. Träge öffnet er ein Auge und schielt auf die digitale Uhr auf dem Nachttisch – 6:33 Uhr. Der wache Teil seines Gehirns teilt ihm mit, dass er demzufolge also knapp dreieinhalb Stunden geschlafen hat. Er ist schon halb dabei, sich selber zu bedauern und zum tausendsten Mal zu versprechen, beim nächsten Mal eher anzufangen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wird, dass er allein im Bett liegt. Diese Feststellung ist ausreichend, um auch den hartnäckigsten Schlaf abzuschütteln und Isak setzt sich ruckartig im Bett auf. Seine schweren Augenlider täuschen Müdigkeit vor aber tatsächlich ist nun jede Faser seines Körpers wach und in Alarmbereitschaft. Wo ist er?

Isak lauscht in die stille, dunkle Wohnung hinein. Außer dem entfernten Summen des Kühlschranks und des leisen Gluckerns irgendeiner Wasserleitung ist nichts zu hören. Besorgnis brodelt in seinem Bauch auf und schießt wie Säure durch seine Adern.

Isak wirft die Decke zurück und springt aus dem Bett, während die Gedanken auf ihn einstürmen. Evens bipolare Störung hatte ihn im Januar wieder unter Kontrolle. Heimtückisch und unerwartet wie immer hatte sie kurz nach Neujahr zugeschlagen. Es folgte ein regelrechter Absturz seiner Stimmung, dessen Heftigkeit beängstigend war. Isak hatte im letzten Jahr ein Gespür für Evens Stimmungen entwickelt und nahm auch kleinste Veränderungen an seinem Verhalten immer sensibler wahr. Umso schlimmer kam ihm daher der unvermittelte Umschwung seiner Stimmung vor…

Im Dunkeln eilt Isak barfuß über die eisigen Dielen in die Küche und ein Schauer, der nichts mit der Kälte der Umgebung zu tun hat, kriecht seine Wirbelsäule hinab.

Die Küche ist unverändert. Isaks Blick huscht erst über den Tisch und dann über die Küchenzeile – kein Zettel, keine Zeichnung, nichts.

Erinnerungen an den letzten Monat flackern erneut in seinem Kopf auf. Bis Mitte Januar war es am schlimmsten gewesen und Isaks Schlafmangel rührt nicht zuletzt davon her, dass er praktisch jede Nacht des vergangenen Monats auf war, um im Falle eines Falles für Even da zu sein. Dass er jetzt weg war, machte Isak verdammte Angst. Eine innere Stimme macht Isak darauf aufmerksam, dass das schon über einen Monat her ist. Even ging es besser, dann ging es ihm gut, jetzt war wieder alles so wie immer. Zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier vorgestern wirkte er so glücklich, so gelöst… Und doch – was, wenn? Was, wenn er sich getäuscht und die Zeichen falsch gedeutet hatte? Vielleicht war es keine pure Ausgelassenheit gewesen, sondern der Beginn einer beschissenen Manie… Isaks Gedanken rasen.

Nervös läuft er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wühlt sein Handy unter den Decken hervor. Auch darauf ist keine Nachricht von Even. Isak ist gerade dabei, ihn anzurufen, als sich in der Haustür ein Schlüssel dreht, der Bewegungsmelder den Flur erhellt und Even umständlich die Tür öffnet, da er eine Tüte in der einen Hand und zwei Kaffeebecher in einer Pappschale auf der anderen balanciert.

„Even – oh mein...“ stößt Isak tonlos hervor. Even kommt nicht einmal dazu, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, als Isak schon auf ihn zueilt und sich in seine Arme wirft.

„Hey, warte – pass auf!“ erwidert Even überrascht und stellt die schwankenden Becher zusammen mit der Tüte auf der nächstbesten Kommode ab. Isak, der ihn nicht losgelassen hat, zieht ihn zu einer festen Umarmung an sich. Er presst sich an Evens Hals und atmet seinen Geruch ein, als hätte er Jahre darauf verzichten müssen. Wellen der Erleichterung überfluten ihn. Even streicht mit seiner Nase über Isaks Stirn und als Isak keine Anstalten macht, ihn loszulassen, drückt Even sein Gesicht sanft nach oben, sodass sich ihre Blicke treffen.

„Baby, was ist denn los?“ Evens blaue Augen sehen ihn fragend an und dringen dabei forschend in ihn ein. Er versucht, den Ausdruck in Isaks moosgrünen Augen zu deuten – ist es Verzweiflung, Angst…Schmerz? Erschrocken sieht Even dabei zu, wie sich plötzlich Tränen darin sammeln und er nimmt Isaks Gesicht in beide Hände. „Hey Isak, was – “ Aber Isak entzieht sich seinem Griff, vergräbt, statt zu antworten, sein Gesicht an Evens Brust und wird von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Schluchzer, die in zaghaftes Lachen übergehen.

„Ich – ach verdammt, Even.“ stammelt Isak und blinzelt die Tränen aus den Augen. Even beobachtet völlig perplex seinen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch. „Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst weg, ich dachte, du…du… Ich hatte Angst, dass du wieder…“  
„Ach Isak.“ sagt Even und auch von ihm scheint die Anspannung abzufallen. Er drückt Isak wieder an sich und küsst ihm auf die Stirn. „Isak Valtersen“, beginnt Even in einem tadelnden Tonfall, „du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, dass ich dich nicht anlüge und dass ich dir sage, wenn ich merke, dass mein Gehirn wieder beschließt, mir mein Leben zu verpfuschen.“

„Ja sicher, ich – es war nur…“ erwidert Isak und er bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Even nicht vertraut und die Nerven so schnell verloren hat. 

„Ich dachte, du schläfst noch, wenn ich wiederkomme. Du bist letzte Nacht so spät ins Bett gekommen…viel zu spät.“ Even haucht die letzten drei Worte in Isaks Ohr.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so reagiert habe. Wahrscheinlich liegt’s am Schlafmangel, fuck, ich kann nicht mehr klar denken.“ sagt Isak und reibt sich die Augen.

„Ich sag’s dir doch die ganze Zeit – jeden Abend bettel ich, dass du mit ins Bett kommst.“ sagt Even.   
„Und da geht es dir natürlich nur darum, dass ich möglichst schnell einschlafe, damit ich ausgeruht bin, nicht wahr?“ antwortet Isak mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Natürlich!“ entgegnet Even mit gespieltem Ernst. „Ich will nur dein Bestes.“ Ein Grinsen stiehlt sich auf Evens Gesicht. „Ich habe mir unseren Valentinstagmorgen zwar anders vorge- “ „Oh Gott, nein, bitte nicht.“ fällt ihm Isak ins Wort und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Valentinstag. Dieser Pseudofeiertag musste nun wirklich nicht sein. „Doch, keine Widerrede!“ sagt Even vergnügt und bringt Isak wieder dazu, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen treffen sich in einem tiefen, intensiven Blick. Even fährt mit dem Daumen über Isaks Wangenknochen und mustert ihn. Seine geröteten Augen, die getrockneten Tränenreste auf seinen Wangen, der sanfte Schwung seiner Lippen – Gott, wie er jeden Nanometer dieses Jungen liebt…

Und dann gibt es nur noch sie beide und das Gefühl ihrer Lippen aufeinander. Isak kann sich nicht erinnern, Even je so geliebt und gewollt zu haben wie in diesem Moment. Und Even kann sich nicht erinnern, von Isak je so geküsst worden zu sein…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isak würde am liebsten die Zeit um mindestens zehn Stunden zurückdrehen und hier und jetzt mit dem Kopf auf Evens Brust einschlafen. Diese Illusion wird durch das einsetzende Tageslicht, das die Umgebung langsam erhellt, empfindlich gestört. Seine Augenlider sind, falls möglich, noch schwerer als vorhin beim Aufwachen und er verspürt nicht die leiseste Ambition, heute nochmal aus dem Bett aufzustehen. 

Even, fährt durch Isaks widerspenstiges Haar und beobachtet belustigt Isaks Versuche, die Augen offenzuhalten. „Lach nicht, schbinmüüüde“ nuschelt Isak.   
„Wenn du dich auch so verausgabst“ lacht Even.   
„Haha.“ Isak öffnet die Augen, hebt den Kopf und küsst Even. Dann sieht er mit schräg gelegtem Kopf auf ihn herunter. „Irre ich mich oder hast du vorhin Kaffee mitgebracht?“  
„Oh, verdammt, ja…warte.“ Even springt aus dem Bett und entzieht Isak damit seine Wärmequelle. Seufzend setzt er sich schließlich auf, gähnt ausgiebig und reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Even kehrt mit den Kaffeebechern und einem Teller zurück, auf dem er den Inhalt der Papiertüte geleert hat. Isak betrachtet den Muffin, auf dessen Oberseite ein Schokoladenherz klebt, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Du konntest es einfach nicht lassen.“ stellt er kopfschüttelnd fest. „Denkst du wirklich, ich vergesse den Mann meines Lebens zum Valentinstag?“ Isak lacht und zieht Even zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Even erwidert den Kuss drängend und klettert zurück ins Bett. Isak lächelt gegen seine Lippen und zieht dann den Kopf zurück. „Ich liebe dich, Even.“ Das Lächeln, das Even Isak daraufhin entgegnet, wärmt ihn bis in sein tiefstes Inneres. „Ich liebe dich auch, Isak.“


End file.
